This invention relates to the immunization of felines against coronavirus (FIPV) induced infectious peritonitis (FIP).
Coronaviruses which have been isolated from cats can be divided into two groups: viruses which cause FIP and viruses which cause a transient subclinical to severe enteritis. The various isolates are all morphologically and antigenically related and probably represent stains of a common species of virus that infects cats, dogs and swine; (see Pedersen et al, Adv. Exp. Med. Biol., 173:365-380 (1984).
The development of a vaccine against FIP has eluded investigators for some time. Pedersen et al, supra, summarize the state of the art which indicates that FIPV antibodies actually can sensitize felines to the disease. The literature has reported that following immunization with live alternated virus, challenge with virulent virus caused increased infection rates, reduced latency periods and enhanced disease severity.
FIPV 79-1146 is a virus strain originally isolated by James F. Evermann, Washington State University and has been characterized inter alia by McKeirnan et al, Feline Practice, 11:16-20 (1981); Pedersen et al supra and Pedersen et al Am. J. Vet. Res., 45:2580-2585 (1984).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,130 is drawn to the propagation of FIPV virus in tissue culture and is hereby incorporated by reference.